


Stay with me, you dunce.

by thilesluna



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilesluna/pseuds/thilesluna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy’s always throwing Gav over his shoulder when he’s being a petulant prick and Gavin is so fucking indignant about the whole thing while Geoff laughs his ass off and Ryan snickers behind his hand. And Jeremy carries tipsy Gav to his room and throws him down on the bed and leaves him there while Gav grumbles and complains about the whole ordeal.</p><p>It happens a lot until there’s one night where Gav isn’t really even drunk at all, but Jeremy wants to put his hands on him so when the brit, still nursing his first beer, makes a shit comment about his height, J picks him up and carries him away like he weighs nothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay with me, you dunce.

Jeremy’s always throwing Gav over his shoulder when he’s being a petulant prick and Gavin is so fucking indignant about the whole thing while Geoff laughs his ass off and Ryan snickers behind his hand. And Jeremy carries tipsy Gav to his room and throws him down on the bed and leaves him there while Gav grumbles and complains about the whole ordeal.

It happens a lot until there’s one night where Gav isn’t really even drunk at all, but Jeremy wants to put his hands on him so when the brit, still nursing his first beer, makes a shit comment about his height, J picks him up and carries him away like he weighs nothing.

And Gavin, bless his conniving little heart, was purposefully snarking and taking his time with his drink because he’s curious if Jeremy’s hands on his body feel just as good when he’s sober as they do when he’s got the buzz of alcohol running through his veins–and god damnit, they do. He squirms in Jeremy’s hold when he carries him through the halls and throws open his door and the other man huffs out a laugh because usually Gav just relaxes totally when he gets his hands on him–and Jeremy tries hard not to think about the implications of that.

When he drops Gavin on the bed like usual though, it feels different. Maybe it’s the undercurrent of whatever’s been building between them or maybe it’s just that now that Jeremy’s in Gav’s room he doesn’t want to leave, but he hesitates at the door.

“J?” Gavin asks and he’s not slurring and his eyes are clear when Jeremy looks back over his shoulder.

“What’s up Gav? Want me to provide a turn down service for you?” Jeremy jokes. He’s giving Gavin an out. A way to go back on the gentle uncertainty in his voice from a split second ago.

“Stay,” Gavin mumbles, and Jeremy was expecting something, but he’s not sure it was that. He swallows thickly, his mouth running dry.

He stutters out a repetition of Gavin’s question. “S-Stay?”

Gav smiles and it’s different and the same all at once. “Yeah, Lil J,” he laughs. “Stay.”

“With you?” Jeremy asks and Gavin laughs again shaking his head.

“Nah, with Geoff. He’ll be in in a minute.”

“Fuck off,” Jeremy says with a grin.

Gavin’s got a little half grin. “Stay with me, you dunce.”

Jeremy puts on a show like he’s considering it. Like he hasn’t been thinking about this for months. “But what will we do?” he asks. “It’s early still.” He says this while stepping toward the bed, toward Gavin and his stupid lopsided grin. He stops at the edge of the bed where Gav is sitting. Situates himself in between Gavin’s legs.

“I’m not tired,” Gavin says. “I have a few ideas if you’re willing.” He slides his hands up Jeremy’s sides and the man leans into the touch like a cat. He relishes the press of Gavin’s fingers and the head of his hands. He leans down even as Gav’s fingers find their way into the folds of his t-shirt, pulling at him gently.

“Yeah,” Jeremy breaths, warm air against Gavin’s lips. “For you, yeah.” And then they’re kissing and Jeremy feels like the world is tilting until he realizes it’s Gavin’s arms urging him down onto the bed, curling him under Gavin’s body, pressing him into the sheets. His head is foggy with the smell of Gav’s aftershave and the feel of his hips under his fingertips and the way his body settles like a comfortable weight, grounding him.

He doesn’t realize he’s making noise until they part for breath and Gavin rests his forehead against his and whispers “J, you keep that up and I’m not gonna last through this.” The brit noses at his neck, the sensitive skin behind his ear before he’s leaning back in to press his lips next and then Jeremy is lost because Gavin is scraping blunt teeth over his pulse while a hand tugs on Jeremy’s short hair to give him better access.

“Fuck, Gav,” Jeremy groans. “Jesus Christ. Don’t ever stop doing that.”

“Ever?” Gavin laughs against his throat. The warm breath sends goose bumps down Jeremy’s skin. He leans up, resting on one hand and holding himself up over Jeremy. He grins. “But what if I wanted to use my mouth somewhere else?” he says, eyes traveling down Jeremy’s body.

“Oh,” Jeremy says, intelligently, heat rising to his cheeks. “Oh, I guess–I mean, that would be okay too.”

Gavin grins like a madman and slides down his body. “Good to know.” He doesn’t waste any time undoing Jeremy’s belt.


End file.
